


puppy play frankcest

by Originalscreenplay



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Petplay, Puppyplay, Semipublic, frankcest, schoolsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalscreenplay/pseuds/Originalscreenplay
Summary: my friend wrote this and said i could post it uwu luv u🥰
Relationships: Frank Iero/Frank Iero
Kudos: 18





	puppy play frankcest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was Frankie's last hour, with probably the hottest teacher in the school, Mr. Iero. He was a bit late though- his car door got jammed, and now he was jogging through the halls to try and get there a bit faster, even though the bell rang a few minutes ago. All he wanted was a smoke! And the door just HAD to get stuck. He finally made it there though, knocking on the door between panting breaths.

Mr. Iero opened the door, one eyebrow raised. "Ah, Frankie, I was wondering where you went." He said to his assistant, stepping aside to let him in. "Come in, you have papers to grade for me. On the desk there, pens are in the mug by my computer." He shot Frankie a smirk as he passed, luckily unnoticed by the students. But Frankie noticed it- he saw it and felt a blush rise to his cheeks, looking down at his feet as he walked over to Mr. Iero's desk. He wouldn't admit it- not here, not now- but that smirk did things to him. 

Mr. Iero went on with teaching his class, and Frankie busied himself with grading papers. He noticed Mr. Iero walking his way, but didn't look up since he was simply grabbing a worksheet for the students. He felt Mr. Iero's hand brush his, and though it could be passed off as an accident, Frankie had a feeling it wasn't. The thought made him shudder, and he looked up at Mr. Iero with big puppy eyes, but the teacher only responded with another smirk. 

"Okay, I've got a few things for you all to do…" Mr. Iero began as he turned back around to face the class. Frankie busied himself with the papers again, not looking up until Mr. Iero was once again walking towards him. He only glanced for a second, since Mr. Iero simply sat in the swivel chaur beside him and began to do something on the computer, which looked like he was taking roll.

Frankie once more focused back on the papers- he was about halfway through the stack already, so he didn't have too much longer to go.

But then, he swore he felt something on his leg. He dismissed the thought though- must just be nothing, right? 

No, he really felt something now, and it didn't take long for him to realise that it was Mr. Iero's hand, and it was now resting on his thigh, much too far north to be considered platonic. It made him shudder again, and then Mr. Iero gently squeezed his thigh, and he had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. His cock twitched a little in his pants, and his pen was gripped so tight in his hand that he was afraid it would break in his hand.

Mr. Iero didn't look up from his computer screen, but Frankie could see that he was smirking. He knew exactly what he was doing. His hand inched a bit higher, and Frankie gasped softly through his nose, biting his lip again to keep quiet when Mr. Iero squeezed his thigh again. This time he looked over at the teacher, flashing him his big puppy eyes again, but only earning another signature devilish smirk back.

Before Frankie knew it, the bell was ringing and class was being dismissed. Fuck, he'd been so distracted, he didn't finish grading. He looked over at Mr. Iero, who glanced at him a moment before turning back to his computer.

"Finish up, Frankie" the teacher said, his voice noticably lower. Frankie swallowed thickly and nodded, trying his hardest to focus back on the papers.

Mr. Iero stood up, saying goodbye to his students, shutting the door behind the last one and locking it, the clicking sound hanging heavy in the air. He then walked back over to his desk, his footsteps slow, but heavy. He simply sat back down on his chair, but he was no longer looking at his computer. He was watching Frankie grade- or pretending to, at least.

Frankie knew he wasn't actually watching him, especially when he felt Mr. Iero's hand slip into his back pocket. He froze, his pen suspended over a question he was about to correct. Then, Mr. Iero gave his ass a rough squeeze, and this time Frankie couldn't keep himself quiet.

"Mnh…" Frankie whines softly, his eyelids fluttering. His head fell forward a bit, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes.

Mr. Iero smirked, leaning in and talking lowly in Frankie's ear.

"You don't have to finish those papers, Frankie," he said, his sexy tone making the assistant shudder. "But you'll have to make up for it."

Frankie looked up at him for a third time, giving him the widest puppy eyes he could muster. "I can make up for it, sir, any way you'd like." 

Mr. Iero grinned at that, sitting back in his chair and spreading his legs a bit. "On your knees for me," he said, taking Frankie by the arm and helping him into position.

The younger man obeyed without hesitation, dropping to his knees right between Mr. Iero's legs. He was so hard now- so willing to do whatever it took to get himself to cum.

Mr. Iero reached out and threaded his hand in Frankie's hair, the younger eagerly leaning into his hand like a dog would. Mr. Iero smirked again and began scratching his head. "Mm, you're so needy, pup… if you're a good boy for me, I'll give you what you want…" the teacher cooed, earning a little pleasured whine from the assistant.

Frankie shuffled closer on his knees, still sporting those innocent puppy eyes. "I'll be a good boy for you sir," he said. He leaned his head in, rubbing his cheek on Mr. Iero's crotch, nuzzling his face into the bulge in his slacks, much like a puppy, earning a low, growl-like groan from Mr. Iero. The teacher's hand tightened in Frankie's hair, tugging the strands taut against the assistant's scalp. The younger's eyes fluttered and he whined again, pushing his head forward into Mr. Iero's crotch so it tugged his hair tighter.

((pt 2))

After a moment or two of letting Frankie nuzzle his hardening cock, Mr. Iero pulled the younger male back, despite how much he wanted to grind against his face until he came. Frankie went to lean in again, but was stopped by Mr. Iero holding up a finger in front of his face. "Stay," he said, commanding him like a dog. Frankie obliged, sitting still and waiting, his eyes still wide like a pleading puppy.

Mr. Iero then undid his belt, but took it all the way off. He put the blunt end through the buckle end, making a loop, then slipped it over Frankie's head and pulled it nice and tight around his neck as a makeshift leash. He held the belt with one hand, undoing his pants with the other, shimmying them down until his cock was freed, sighing in relief when it was released. He tugged Frankie closer with the belt, then shifted closer in his chair.

"You know what to do, pup," he said, his voice low and growly and fuck was it sexy. "Suck me- do a good job and I'll give you what you want."

Frankie nodded obediently, once more leaning in. He licked a long, slow stripe up the teacher's cock, base to tip, his tongue dipping into the slit a moment before sucking the head into his mouth.

Mr. Iero groaned, his head falling back as Frankie went further down. In turn, he outstretched his leg in between Frankie's spread thighs, which the younger male instantly began grinding up against, like a young dog in heat, even whimpering like a horny puppy while he did it. Mr. Iero's hips snapped up, his cock hitting the back of his assistant's throat and making him gag. Frankie's eyes rolled back and he moaned around the teacher, then went all the way down, taking Mr. Iero's cock until his nose hit the teacher's lower abdomen.

Mr. Iero's back arched and he pushed Frankie's head down to make him stay there. "Fuck," he moaned. "Get me nice and wet, baby, I don't have any lube."

Frankie was just fine with that- he wanted it to hurt, wanted Mr. Iero to be rough with him. He did his best to evenly coat Mr. Iero in saliva, but he was pulled off just a bit early.

"Fuck- if you keep going, I'm gonna cum-" he stuttered out, his breathing a bit heavy. "You did a good job, pup…" he cooed, scratching Frankie's head again. "I think you deserve a treat… do you need prep, baby?"

Frankie shook his head- no, he didn't want it, he wanted to feel Mr. Iero in his full glory. He wasn't told to stop, but he quit humping Mr. Iero's leg, despite how much he desperately wanted to rut agsinst it until he came.

"Then come here," Mr. Iero said, patting his thigh to show where he wanted Frankie to be.

The younger male quickly undid his pants first, then climbed into the teacher's lap and shimmied them down so his hole was exposed. Mr. Iero held his assistant's hips as he positioned himself above the teacher's cock. "Go on, pup…" he cooed.

Frankie sunk his hips down until he felt the blunt head nudging at his hole, a small whimper escaping him. He began to take Mr. Iero's cock, inch by inch, until his ass was flush against the teacher's hips, gasping and moaning as his body desperately tried to adjust to the intrusion.

After a few moments of adjustment, he began to rock his hips, feeling Mr. Iero's cock moving slowly in and out of him. He loved the way it burned, the way it forced him open. His pace quickened as he began to grow accustomed to Mr. Iero's size, and pretty soon he was bouncing in the teacher's lap, his back arched, his head thrown back, moans and whines flowing past his lips, his arms wrapped over Mr. Iero's shoulders for balance.

"That's it- fuck- that's it baby-" Mr. Iero growled, his hips thrusting up into his assistant. Frankie's eyes widened and he moaned twice as loudly when his prostate was hit, only for Mr. Iero to smirk and angle towards that spot, his thrusts growing harder and faster.

Frankie's downwards thrusts were growing stronger and more urgent as he neared his climax, as did Mr. Iero's upwards thrusts as he neared his. 

"Cum for me, pup, make a mess and moan my fucking name when you do…" the teacher said, wrapping his hand around Frankie's cock and jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Frankie's moans became whorish- so incredibly erotic that they put any pornstar to shame. His head dropped to Mr. Iero's shoulder, moaning into the crook of his neck. Mr. Iero smirked once more, tightening the belt around Frankie's neck so it choked him a little, causing the younger male to let out another strangled moan.

It didn't take too much longer for Frankie to cum, painting Mr. Iero's knuckles in hot white streaks with a whorish cry of the teacher's name, clenching around his cock as he rode through his orgasm.

The way Frankie moaned his name, coupled with the clenching around him was enough for Mr. Iero to cum too, filling Frankie's ass and causing him to moan again.

They sat there, fucked-out and covered in sweat, before Frankie was finally helped off of Mr. Iero's cock and cleaned up.

"Good boy…" the teacher praised, pressing sweet kisses to his assistant's face. "Very good boy."


End file.
